Letanía, libro I: Premonición
by Viveka Ecoli
Summary: "La oscuridad resurgirá con fuerza desde el profundo norte… Una estrella oscura absorberá la tenue luz que acabamos de encender. La paz es débil y la semilla del elegido deberá brotas para que los dos astros se encuentren y la luz y la oscuridad se enfrenten una vez más…" Una nueva profecía, un nuevo comienzo.
1. Prólogo

Buenas, aquí me presento con el fic largo del que hablé (si no me equivoco) en "Los hilos de la araña". Me va a llevar mucho tiempo y como se ve comienzo con una cosa muy corta. Es un prólogo más a modo de resumen que nada, pero tengo pensados los siguientes capítulos y espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gusta la idea. Tenía pensado actualizar una vez a la semana, pero eso no podrá ser hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas, porque tengo los exámenes absorbentes de la universidad y blah, blah. Ya se sabe lo que pasa.

En fin, aclaremos que (salvo excepciones que quedarán muy claras, creo yo) ni los personajes, ni el mundo de Harry Potter, ni nada me pertenece a mí, sino que son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y que además yo no gano nada con esto más que un rato de entretenimiento escribiendo.

Un beso, espero que os guste

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, sentada en una butaca frente al fuego que arde en la chimenea de su despacho en Hogwarts, intentaba recuperar el color y el calor que había perdido aquella tarde, intentaba recobrarse de la impresión que había supuesto ver por primera vez a una profetisa en acción.

Los ojos de Sybil Trelawney se habían girado completamente hacia atrás, dejando visible sólo la porción más blanca de la esclerótica. Los labios de la mujer se habían abierto levemente temblorosos y una voz gutural, perfectamente válida para una mala pesadilla, había surgido de lo más profundo de la garganta de su compañera:

-_La oscuridad resurgirá con fuerza desde el profundo norte… Una estrella oscura absorberá la tenue luz que acabamos de encender. La paz es débil y la semilla del elegido deberá brotas para que los dos astros se encuentren y la luz y la oscuridad se enfrenten una vez más…_

Apenas hacía un par de meses desde la terrible guerra contra Voldemort, la que la nueva directora de Hogwarts esperaba fuera la última guerra que tuviera que vivir. Pero la profecía había apagado sus esperanzas como un soplido apaga la suave luz de una vela.

Sólo encontraba dos partes claras en aquella profecía. Habría una nueva guerra, una quizás peor que las anteriores; y esta vez no sería Harry Potter quien tendría que enfrentarse a la nueva amenaza, sino su hijo. Una criatura que aún ni siquiera había sido concebida, que seguramente ni siquiera estuviera presente en los pensamientos de Harry y su novia, ya estaba destinada a un futuro lleno de sombras, de peligros y de penas.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Espero que os guste el primer capítulo del primero de los libros de Letanía. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, ni cuántos libros serán al final (tengo pensado que sean al menos tres, pero quizás alcance hasta el cuarto, ya se verá).**

**Diclaimer: ni los personajes ni el mundo en que se desarrolla la historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y yo no saco ningún beneficio por la escritura de esta historia.**

* * *

-James… James… ¡James!-la melodiosa voz de Lily lo llamaba mientras subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

El aludido lanzó un gruñido mientras se giraba hasta quedar bocabajo en la cama, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada en un vano intento de arañar unos minutos más de sueño. Pero fue completamente inútil. Su hermanita entró en su dormitorio igualmente, con sus andares de bailarina, y comenzó a torturarlo como sólo una hermana pequeña sabe hacerlo.

-¡Arriba, James!-canturreaba la niña de trece años al tiempo que abría las cortinas- Tienes que levantarte- continuó, destapando al mismo tiempo a su hermano- Vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon-le quitó la almohada de la cabeza y la tiró al suelo del cuarto antes de darle un beso en el hombro y añadir- No tardes.

Y tras esas palabras, Lily salió del dormitorio tan rápido como había llegado, comenzando a canturrear entonces:

-¡Albus!

Con un nuevo gruñido, James se incorporó en la cama y se pasó las manos por el pelo, tratando de peinarlo un poco para evitar que se le metiera en los ojos. Aquel era el rasgo más notable que había heredado el mayor de los hermanos Potter de su padre. Podría decirse que lo demás lo había sacado de su madre: los ojos castaños de su madre, el cabello oscuro pero con unos claros destellos pelirrojos heredados por sus genes Weasley, las pecas… Sólo el desorden de su cabello, completamente indomable, parecía haber sobrevivido a la dominancia de los genes Weasley.

El joven acabó por desistir de peinarse un poco y, poniéndose la camiseta del pijama, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Realmente no era una habitación como tal, sino que se trataba del ático. Antes de que naciera Lily, James y Albus habían ocupado un dormitorio cada uno. Con la llegada de la niña, los dos chicos pasaron a compartir un cuarto, pero cuando James empezó en Hogwarts, el pequeño conquistó el resto del dormitorio. De modo que cuando el mayor volvió en Navidad, se encontró sin cuarto y le pidió a sus padres permiso para limpiar y acomodar el ático para convertirlo en su dormitorio.

-Buenos días, Jimmy-la voz de su madre saludándolo lo sorprendió. Debía de haber puesto el piloto automático (como siempre cuando estaba recién levantado) y había bajado a la cocina sin ser consciente de estar haciéndolo. Ginny estaba en la pila, fregando los cacharros de preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días, mamá-respondió al saludo con un beso antes de sentarse en su sitio habitual en la mesa de la cocina, donde lo esperaban un plato con huevos revueltos y bacon junto con un enorme tazón de leche con cacao.

-¿Has dormido bien, hijo?-una nueva sorpresa. Levantó la vista de los huevos que lo esperaban para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su padre, que lo observaban divertido.

-Sí, muy bien. Aunque poco. Necesito que me dejéis poner un pestillo para que la enana no pueda entrar a levantarme-protestó el adolescente antes de llenarse la boca con un trozo de bacon.

Ginny simplemente negó, como siempre que salía el tema del cerrojo, mientras que Harry sonreía un poco más y señalaba a su esposa con la cabeza. Ella era la que mandaba en aquellos temas, y él simplemente no le llevaba la contraria.

-¿Por qué no has ido hoy a trabajar, papá?-preguntó James dejando una vez más de lado ese tema y comenzando a desayunar.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada cargada de un significado que a James le pasó desapercibida por haberse volcado ya en devorar los huevos que comenzaban a enfriarse en su plato.

-Ahora mismo no hay mucho trabajo en el departamento y he decidido tomarme el día libre, podríamos pasarnos por la tienda de quidditch y ver si hay algún modelo nuevo de escoba. ¿Qué te parece?-no era una mentira completa y seguramente fuera por eso por lo que la voz de Harry no denotó falsedad al decirlo. Eso y que justo al acabar de decir aquello comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas con el correo de la mañana.

En cuanto comenzaron a entrar por la ventana de la cocina para ir a posarse en el palo dispuesto para ellas, Lily apareció corriendo como una centella para empezar a desatar las cartas. A Lily le encantaban los animales, así que nunca perdía las oportunidades que se le presentasen para tratar con ellos. Tras quitar la carta de la pata de una lechuza, le acariciaba la cabeza y le daba un dulce para aves que tenían en un cuenco junto a la barra. Así, al final habían recibido tres cartas de Hogwarts, una del Ministro y otra de un nombre que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa traviesa a la pequeña.

-¡James! Tienes carta-canturreó agitando el sobre en alto sin dejar de sonreír traviesamente-. ¿Quién es Phoenix? ¿Eh?

El mayor alzó inmediatamente la cabeza de su desayuno y tendió una mano hacia su hermana:

-Dámela, Lily.-su voz sonaba seria, pero sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas de un tono rojizo.

-Vale… Aquí tienes…-dijo haciendo un puchero al tiempo que dejaba la carta en la mano de su hermano que, sin mirarla, la guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama.

-¿Quién es Phoenix, James?-preguntó Ginny sonriendo al tiempo que miraba a su hijo y se secaba las manos en un paño- ¿Es alguna chica? ¿La chica que te gusta? ¿Es tu novia?

-Es una amiga-contestó secamente, sin saber muy bien cómo zanjar el tema.

Harry, menos interesado en los asuntos sentimentales del mayor de sus hijos, había quitado de las manos de su hija el resto de cartas y había comenzado a abrirlas y a leerlas. Entre tanto, Albus, tranquilo como era, había llegado a la cocina y sin hacer comentarios sobre el tema que seguían discutiendo su madre y su hermano, se sentó a la mesa y desayunaba en silencio.

Albus era, de los tres Potter, el que más se parecía a su padre. Aunque decir eso sería quedarse corto; más bien habría que decir que era una copia exacta de este, con la salvedad de las pecas que había heredado de su madre. Aunque, desde luego, en carácter no se parecía a ninguno de los dos. Era un chico tranquilo y calmado, aunque cuando se juntaba con sus amigos pareciera todo lo contrario.

-Albus-le llamó su padre con una enorme sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que le tendía el sobre abierto de la carta de Hogwarts destinada a él-. Tienes correo, hijo.

La discusión entre James y Ginny se detuvo en ese mismo instante, en el momento en que Albus sacaba del sobre una insignia de prefecto. A Ginny se le escapó un ridículo gritito de alegría al tiempo que su hermana Lily lo abrazaba con fuerza. James se limitó a sonreír mirando a su hermano, al igual que su padre, con la mirada llena de orgullo.

-Merlín, ¡Albus! ¡Eres prefecto! ¡Felicidades, hijo!-exclamó Ginevra al tiempo que abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza.

-Sí, felicidades, serpiente-dijo James, levantándose de su sitio y revolviéndole el pelo a su hermano antes de subir hacia su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, aunque de poco iba a servir eso si alguien quería entrar, de modo que se dispuso a ser rápido. Se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y rasgó el sobre con una sonrisa para poder sacar la carta de Phoenix:

_Querido James:_

_Me ha alegrado muchísimo tu carta, seguro que te estabas preguntando porque ni yo contestaba ni volvía tu lechuza. Verás, mi madre ha decidido que por una vez debíamos ir a pasar el verano con mi abuela Ebba, la que vive en Halmstad, Suecia. Así que imagínate por lo que ha tenido que pasar la pobre Penny para encontrarme. Espero que le des una buena golosina cuando la veas, porque se ha portado muy bien._

_Me preguntabas por mi verano. Pues bueno, la verdad es que no ha sido nada del otro mundo. Con mis primas Lybra y Cassiopeia, mis padres y mis tíos, hemos estado viajando por Inglaterra, visitando pequeños pueblos y ciudades con mucha cultura. Ya sabes que mi madre tiene raíces inglesas y le da pena no conocer el país del que proviene. Así que he pasado el primer mes de verano de arriba abajo por el país. Una locura._

_Luego ya me vine con toda mi familia a Halmstad. No está tan mal como podrías pensar en un principio. Sí, tengo que tragarme muchos rollos familiares, pero bueno, se soporta bien, además he podido pasar más tiempo con mis primas… Aunque Cassie está bastante rara… Ya te contaré._

_¿Tu verano qué tal ha estado? Estoy deseando verte… No creo que seas capaz de imaginar cuánto te echo de menos, James…_

_Volveré entre el 29 y el 30 de agosto. ¿Crees que tendrás un rato para mí?_

_Un beso:_

_Phoenix A. MacBean_

* * *

-Scorpius, te llaman por red flú.

La llamada de su madre desde la sala hizo que el rubio bajase las escaleras rápidamente, resistiendo la tentación de siempre de deslizarse por la barandilla. Sabía que no era correcto, que no debía comportarse así, porque aunque su madre no fuera a decirle nada, su padre estaba en casa y él sí que era de temer en cuanto a mantener las formas y comportarse adecuadamente se dice. Aquello no quería decir que su madre no le diera importancia a la rectitud y a la buena imagen que había que proyectar como familia, sólo quería decir que Scorpius era el "bebé" de su madre, y sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera podía salir indemne. Sin embargo aquel no era el caso con Draco Malfoy.

El joven de quince años entró en la sala de la red flú y sonrió al ver la cabeza de Albus Potter flotando entre las llamas. Aquella había sido una amistad extraña desde el primer momento. Para empezar, la entrada de Albus en Slytherin había sido una completa sorpresa para todo el mundo, porque ¿quién iba a esperar que un hijo del elegido cayera en la casa de Salazar? Al principio había sido duro para Potter encajar allí, muchas de las serpientes lo despreciaban por su sangre (que a pesar de ser hijo de dos magos no podía considerarse limpia por ser su abuela paterna hija de muggles), otros simplemente por su apellido. Scorpius no se acercaba a él al principio por la enemistad que había entre su padre y el del otro chico. Pero aquello se acabó. Paulatinamente la novedad de tener a un Potter en sus filas fue pasando, y las serpientes dejaron de mostrar los colmillos. Poco a poco Albus comenzó a incorporarse a las charlas colectivas que se mantenían en la mesa verde durante las comidas y Scorpius fue viendo que era un chico interesante, muy inteligente y astuto; comprendió por qué estaba en aquella casa con él. Y finalmente, el milagro se produjo y un Malfoy y un Potter trabaron una sólida amistad. No faltaron intentos por parte de ambas familias para separar a los dos chicos, pero ambos eran testarudos y cuanto más se oponían todos, más empeñados estaban en seguir siendo amigos. Al final los padres terminaron por darse por vencidos, y aunque no aprueban la amistad, al menos ya no incordian a sus hijos malmetiendo contra la familia del amigo.

-¡Ey, Albus!-saludó mientras se arrodillaba frente a la chimenea, lo hizo justo a tiempo para ver como su amigo le enseñaba una insignia que ambos conocían muy bien- ¡Vaya! ¡Enhorabuena, Al! ¿Cuánto te ha llegado?

-Esta mañana-rió el otro-. No sé qué se le ha pasado a McGonagall por la cabeza, estaba claro que debía ser para ti…

-No seas gilipollas. Tú te la mereces. ¿Has hablado con Calie y los demás?

-No, Scorp, eres el primero en saberlo-rió de nuevo-. Pensaba invitaros mañana a tomar algo, así celebramos esto y nos despedimos del verano como manda Merlín.

-Claro, si quieres invita a una ronda, pero yo os invitaré a la siguiente. Porque… ¿adivina a quién ha escogido Slughorn como capitán del equipo?

-¿No jodas?

El rubio simplemente asintió, sonriendo con orgullo por su logro. Él, buscador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, había sido nombrado capitán, sólo porque era el mejor, porque era al que harían caso sus compañeros de equipo cuando tocase entrenar, porque había trabajado duro para conseguirlo. Ese era el resultado del trabajo bien hecho.

* * *

El cuaderno era negro con cubierta de cuero algo ajada por el tiempo pasado a la intemperie. El viento, la lluvia y la nieve habían estropeado bastante las tapas, pero, por suerte, parecía que las hojas estaban protegidas por un encantamiento impermeabilizante, y su contenido estaba intacto. La caligrafía con que estaba escrito el texto era muy pulcra. Las letras se inclinaban unas sobre otras como si se fueran comiendo entre sí. Las consonantes se cernían sobre las vocales, que a su vez estaban algo alargadas, como si tratasen de escapar de su acosadora.

Pero lo mejor llegaba cuando leías el contenido.

_Cuando la sangre pierde la importancia es cuando el mundo se vuelve loco. La pureza de la magia se diluye y todo deja de tener sentido. Los magos se debilitan, la magia se va perdiendo y todos acabaremos siendo muggles. Esas criaturas abominables que sólo saben exterminar todo aquello que los rodea y es bello, aunque proclaman su amor por la belleza misma. Esas criaturas innobles que huyen de lo desconocido y lo destruyen. ¿Qué harán cuando nos descubran por mezclarnos con ellos? Al igual que en la conquista británica del continente de Norte América, nos aniquilarán, nos encerrarán en reservas y nos expondrán como animales. La mezcla de sangres habrá debilitado tanto nuestra magia que no podremos defendernos y pereceremos bajo su mando. _

"_La mejor defensa es un buen ataque"_

_Józef Antoni Poniatowski_

_¿A caso no es eso cierto? Atacar es lo que hay que hacer si queremos evitar nuestra derrota y la pérdida del bien más preciado: la magia._

Y el texto continuaba más adelante, unos ojos grises se movían a toda velocidad siguiendo las palabras allí plasmadas, absorbiendo la sabiduría que se desprendía de aquella prosa.

_[…]Los objetivos pequeños no nos sirven. Hay que empezar a lo grande. Un gran golpe para los muggles y los sangre sucia, algo que los haga temblar y temer…_

Aquí dejó de leer y extendió la mano hacia una pluma que descansaba en el tintero. Con extremo cuidado, escurrió la punta y a continuación tachó todo ese párrafo.

-Mi querido Gellert… Me parece que en esto discrepamos… No hay que empezar la casa por el tejado, igual que no se empieza a aprender magia estudiando las imperdonables, ¿no crees?

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, espero de verdad que os haya gustado y que comentéis que todo es bien recibido =)**

**Un beso:**

**Viveka**


End file.
